


Blood and Ashes

by Sweeteti



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Deal with a Devil, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteti/pseuds/Sweeteti
Summary: Simeon just found he was wrong when it was too late to protect her.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Blood and Ashes

Simeon should have known, he told himself again and again. For all he could see, he should have known.

The human girl named Emma was too familiar to him too, her smiles and the melodious voice humming old songs.

He was not surprised when the brothers fell over their knees to her, the easiness she felt around them, as they were a real family and not a human woman in the middle of a bunch of demons. 

Because they were a real family after all. A loving and dysfunctional one, finally reunited by the strangest of God’s plans. 

She wasn’t just a descendant. Emma was Lilith herself, reincarnated and absent about her fate.

* * *

It was that the greatest reason Michael had chosen Luke to go with him to Devildom and not another more experienced angel “We must not disrupt her mind” the Archangel told Simeon “Luke was born after her fall, so he will not provoke any memories of her neither will spoke about her past life”.

“Do you think this will be enough?” Simeon asked his old friend.

Michael went silent by an instant, his lips trembled before he talk “Have no idea. But will be your mission keep her mind away of them”.

* * *

Simeon has failed his promise, he thought. He always had failed her - Emma happily didn’t remember one of their last talks, which brought him endless pain in the following centuries.

“I will marry the human, Simeon. I don’t intend to go back in this resolution”.

“But why, for God’s sake, Lilith. We both know you don’t love him this much”.

She smiled to him, her beautiful grace absent in the silver eyes “Because the one I love is my oldest brother. This makes me damned to fall. But I can’t - and I won’t - make him fall with me”.

But he _ did _ fall for her. And she never knew. Not before this life, before that very moment when all the shadows of the past were lift.

* * *

  
Simeon should have known she would fall in love with her oldest brother again, even before her memories come back. He saw the light in her eyes always she talked about Lucifer.Her defense of the older one when his brothers were angry with him.

But Simeon did not expect the Archdemon show her affection. Simeon used to think that Lucifer has buried his feelings too deep to anyone reach them. 

Simeon just found he was wrong when the chain of events became unstoppable. When he saw in her soul the mark of the seventh pact shining something stronger and darker than the other six, and Simeon knew the avatar of pride had claimed the mortal woman to him.

Simeon saw perplexed the way Lucifer hold Emma in his arms in the last day of Devildom. The way they whispered promises to one another, as if the world only belonged to them. 

He could almost see the celestial light again in both his friends. Almost. Because they were both fallen creatures, remembering him of the bitter taste of blood and ashes.

And the guardian angel could not prevent their love again.

_God please,_ was Simeon only request, _be merciful to them all._ Including himself and his failed mission. 


End file.
